


A Lacey First Time

by matthewwrites



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV, Femboy ?, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, male reader - Freeform, noctis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matthewwrites/pseuds/matthewwrites
Summary: After three years of being with the Prince of Lucis, you decided to try something out..for the first time.





	A Lacey First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on AO3 and I haven't written for the public in like a year in a half. Enjoy.
> 
> Oh, if you'd like to see some more Male x Readers with the Chocobros, let me know in the comments section! :)
> 
> The characters and settings of this story belong to Square Enix.

Come on, you can do this.

You undeniably pushed yourself hard, harder than you're mental capacity could handle. You had been craving to do this for a long time, perhaps even since you met the steel blue haired prince with ocean blue eyes. 

You've got this. You can do it..

Your inner thoughts messed with your focus. 

But what if he doesn't like it? What if he isn't into this sort of thing?

You paused, shaking your head, staring yourself over in the mirror. You smiled softly at yourself, as you were kinda into this type of thing, even though you had never tried it before. On your body, were a pair of lace black panties, that barely kept you hidden away. Then there was the short lingerie dress that was lace as well, but revealed your soft tummy and flat chest. Last, the personal favorite, were the black thigh highs around your legs, that had small white lace bows around the hems.

You thought back to the first time you saw the Prince Caelum in Insomnia, four years ago. 

-flashback-

You had just moved from Lestallum, quite the small town compared to Insomnia. You were almost graduated, in senior year, and you had heard the prince of Lucis went to the new high school you were to attend for your last year. Though, you had never seen the Prince before, only knowing his name and not his face.

Dropping your books off in your locker at the end of the day, you hurried down the hall, hoping to leave the school to get home, so you didn't have to stay up until the early hours of the morning doing homework.

You came to a crowd of girls at the end of the hall and you arched your eyebrow in curiousity. What was going on?

"Prince Noctis?" You could hear some of the younger, underclassmen calling that one specific name and your eyes suddenly widened. 

You peeked over their heads, since you were taller than the other females, but still short for the average male. Five foot, seven inches to be exact. 

You slightly gasped, under your breath at the sight of the two boys that stood before the crowd of girls. 

"Prince Noctis, don't worry about them, let's just go play video games!" A blonde that had hair that slightly stuck off of his head with a thin frame smiled brightly, clapping the other male on the back.

The other male turned his head glancing into the crowd. He never made eye contact with you, but just gazed, as if he wasn't really paying attention. You blinked at the handsome young boy. He looked to be your age and had a thin yet muscular build. He had steel colored hair that stuck out in wisps from the back of his head with fringe in the front and last, those sharp, dark ocean blue eyes, that were slightly hidden by his hair.

You cursed under your breath, although this wasn't the first time you had found a male attractive even though you were male yourself.

"Prompto, I've told you this, call me Noct. We don't need the formalities," he says, turning his back on the crowd and heading with the blonde boy towards the exit. 

Days later, you were able to meet Prince Noctis for the first time and it was certainly heartwarming when he accepted you as his new friend. 

You got close with Noct and after about a year and a very long confession to him, you started dating.

-end of flashback-

Sex. This was what you were aiming for, as you stood in your pricey lingerie piece. You knew Noctis was no longer a virgin, as you had learned it three years ago when you first started dating. You though, were a virgin and had been ready but scared for those years. What if he didn't want you like that? Tonight, you would find out. 

You heard the door open down the hall, where the entrance was to your shared apartment. 

"Noctis," you gasped softly, already feeling that slight tingling feeling in your groin. 

"Babe?" You heard that strong voice from down the hall, the door closing shut. You froze up, not knowing what to do. 

No, I can't do this.

You immediately decided against your decision as soon as your lover had entered the apartment, looking around for a way to hide yourself, as there was only one bathroom in the entire apartment which was out in the hall.

He's going to hate it if he sees me like th-!

The door to the bedroom creaked open and you spun around, your eyes widening in shock. 

"N-Noct!" You quickly covered yourself with your hands.

He stood, his eyes wide as saucers, as he gazed at you up and down. He closed his eyes for a moment and looked down. 

"N-Noct, I-I'm sorry," you quickly tried to run from the room, trying to escape past his muscular body in the middle of the doorway. 

But..he stopped you in your tracks.

"Where..do you think you're going?" 

His low voice sent shivers down your spine, as he latched his large palm onto your wrist, suddenly swinging you around, thrusting you against the wall.

"Are you trying to tempt me?" He whispers softly into the shell of your ear, sinking his teeth into your ear lobe. 

You whimpered, arching your chest into his, licking your lips. Then realizing your sudden reaction to his rough push, you deflected away from his touch.

"I..I don't know," you say, avoiding his sharp gaze, your heart beating fast at the sudden surprise. He pulled away suddenly, looking into your eyes. 

"Do you not want me to touch you?" He asks, taking a step back, noticing how you seemed to avoid his touch.

"Noct," you say softly, "I want you to..touch me." You regained eye contact with your man, biting your lip. "It's just, I'm scared you don't...look at me in that way.."

He growled and you cried out as he picked you up by your thighs, throwing you over his shoulder. Carrying you over to the bed, he gently laid your body down. 

"You're absolutely crazy for thinking that," he whispers, kissing down your chest. You whimpered, already knowing from the experience of playing with yourself that you were sensitive, all over. He gave you a long, fixed stare, before speaking softly.  
"I do want you. I've been waiting for you, for the longest time."

"Noctis.." you spoke his name like it was a sweet on your tongue. "You're really..sure?"

"Of course, I am," he says, repeating your tone. 

"Then..do it," you spoke gradually, running your hand down his muscular bicep. 

He let out a unstable breath as your shaky fingers began to clumsily unbutton his shirt. 

While you carefully unbuttoned his shirt, you felt his velvety soft lips press against your neck, leaving you to let out a breath of satisfaction. 

"Noct," you whisper, once you had managed to reach the bottom of his shirt. He didn't move, but instead rested a hand on your hip as a sign of recognizing your soft groan. "You can take them off.." 

He nodded in silence and helped you out of the the fabric, tossing it aside, leaving you in your lace panties and thigh highs. Although the panties weren't doing their job, for you had hardened and your tip peeked out at the top.

"Look at you," he says, leaning forward, getting a good look at the tip of your small cock for the first time. You blushed, looking away as you felt pre cum leak from your head. "You've wanted me so bad, haven't you?" 

"For so long.." you reply, although surprised at his bold choice of words. 

Noct dropped to his knees, leaning over you. He looked up into your eyes, being sure to maintain eye contact while he gripped the hem of your panties with his teeth. You gasped and shivered in delight as you felt his teeth graze the tip of your cock. 

You felt him drag the lace panties down your slim legs and heard them drop to the floor with the slightest sound. 

"Noct!" You cried out when you suddenly felt a hot, wet tongue drag up your cock. 

"Hmm?" You heard him hum as you looked down into his blue orbs, reaching down to thread your fingers into his hair.

He continued to lick, not stopping a second, even after he had cleaned your tip of pre-cum.

While he continued to work you, Noctis brung up his hand to lick and suck his fingers. 

He gently spread your legs more and pressed the wet pads of his fingers to your tightening hole.

"I want.." you paused, not wanting to let those naughty words out. 

Please put them inside, Noct..

"What? What do you want?" He asks softly, gently massaging your entrance. 

"Inside," you whimpered quietly. 

"Hmm? Have you put anything inside of you before?" He asks, looking up into your eyes while gently stroking your hardened cock. 

"Mm..y-yes.." you say shyly, arching your hips in hopes that he would get the idea.

"Ooh..perfect," he nods, giving a short smirk, before looking down at your rising hips. "First, tell me what you want and I just might give it to you."

You licked your lips, trying to get yourself to voice your wants..your needs.

"Put..them inside me.." you begged, gripping onto his soft hair, tugging lightly. 

"Hmm..as you wish." He gently pushed in two of his lengthy fingers, the ones that you always felt intertwined with your own. 

You moaned and shuddered in pleasure, calling out his name. You felt your shyness suddenly disappear as lust took over.

"Fuck, deeper," you whined, as you felt him push you between his lips. 

"Like this?" He mumbles around you, his fingers pushing in, up to his knuckle. 

"Oh gods," you hissed as you took his fingers deep inside. "Noct!"

"Mhmm?" He looks up, his nose touching your stomach. You could feel your tip touching the back of his throat. 

"Let me see you," you say, wanting to see what was going to be inside you soon. 

"See what?" He murmurs with a small smirk after swallowing your pre cum and letting your cock release from his mouth.

"Don't make me say it.." you say looking away, but letting out a moan when he curled his fingers inside of you, pressing into your prostate.

"Hmm? What was that?" He continued, licking you from base to tip.

"Y-Your cock..l-let me see it," you stutter, biting down on your lip, almost drawing blood, while looking down at the prince.

"You want to see it?" He asks, looking down at his pants, which had seemed to have pitched quite the tent. "Then..you take it out."

You blushed shyly, but sat up and slid off the side of the bed, dropping to your knees. Looking up at him from your spot beside the bed, you gripped on to Noctis' belt buckle. You noticed the obvious bulge in his pants and sighed heavily in lust. 

You slowly unbuckled his pants, unzipping him before dragging his pants down his legs. You furrowed your brows and narrowed your eyes like a slut, who had been in need for a long time and was just getting what he wanted. You quickly pulled down his boxers, his cock springing up into your face, making you gasp in surprise.

Let's just say, those pants..did not do him justice.

"So..big.." you stared at it, before glancing up at the prince. "C-Can I touch it?"

"Of course," he says lustfully, looking down at you with a wide smile on his face like he was proud of what he had to show. He reached to his shoulders, dropping off the shirt that was hanging from them.

You grinned shyly and wrapped your hand around him, your mouth oddly salivating. You then eyed that one vein on the underside and then pushed yourself. You leaned forward, dragging your tongue up that vein, leaving a thick layer of saliva on his cock. 

"Baby..tease the tip," he breathes, instructing you. You looked up at him, slowly sticking your tongue out to circle the wet muscle around the head, before flicking it against the slit.

"I want to be inside of you.." he says softly, gently running his fingers through your hair. His words sent chills up your body. 

"Noct," you mumbled, as you had engulfed him into your mouth. The vibrations from speaking his name must have felt amazing because he let out a short gasp and a hushed moan. 

Pushing your head down a bit further, he gathered your hair in his fist, letting out a moan as he slid down your throat. Saliva covered his cock, and you groaned in approval at the feeling of him inside of your mouth. 

You reached between your legs, using your fingers to massage your hole before pressing them into you. You moaned out around his cock and he immediately jumped, realizing what you were doing to yourself. 

"No, were not doing any of that," he says, before sliding out of your mouth. He leaned down and picked you up, tossing you playfully on the bed, making you gasp.

You spread your legs slightly, allowing him to have access to you and watched him slowly crawl onto the bed. You took the lube out of the bedside drawer, watching him as you gave it to him, to which he eyed in surprise. 

"You bought lube?" He spoke, laughing softly as you watched him spread it over his fingers.

"O-Of course," your face painted in blush and you looked away in nervousness. 

He simply laughed and you felt the cool lube coat over your entrance, making your brows furrow. He positioned himself at your entrance, teasing his tip to your hole, before looking up at you.

"You ready?" He asks, leaning down kissing your neck, breathing his hot breath. 

"Y-Yes," you stumbled over your words, but wrapped your arms around his back. 

He then pushed his tip inside of you and you gasped, sinking your nails into his back.

"If it hurts, the pain will be over soon," he says, slowing down, but continuing to push inside. "Are you ok?" 

"I-I'm ok..it hurts just a little..I've never felt something this big before.." you gasp out, biting your lip, your brows furrowed.

"It'll be ok, just give yourself a few minutes," he says, pushing in until the hilt. He was fully inside of you and you bit your lip harder. He leaned down, pressing his lips to yours. 

"I'm inside.." he says, between your lips. "Am I ok to move?"

"Hold on," you groaned, waiting for the pain to dissipate. Suddenly, the feeling started to disappear and you realized that the tip of Noctis' cock was pressing into your prostate. 

"Noct," you bite out his name. 

"Yes?" You could tell he was trying not to move, as you tightened around him.

"Move."

Almost immediately, his hips jerked back and hammered into your entrance.

Once he had started, he had already slammed into your prostate several times. 

"Noctis!" You cried out his name, licking your lips, your nails sinking and dragging down his back. 

"Hmm?" He grunted, looking up into your eyes, his teeth gritted and his brows furrowed as he felt you tighten around him. 

"H-Harder," you pulled him into your lips, your tongue roughly entering his mouth as you wrapped your legs around his waist. 

You tightened around him and gripped on Noctis' dark hair, pulling on it. He held your hips down and thrusted into you harder. Pulling your hips closer, he kissed and sucked your neck, leaving small hickeys. 

"So..sensitive.." you shivered, looking into his eyes, as he gripped your hips tightly, sure to leave bruises the next day. "Hey, N-Noct...?"

"Yes?" He hissed the word out, as he threw his head back a bit, closing his eyes tightly. 

"L-Let me ride you.."

He immediately turned his head to you, looking right into your orbs. 

"You want to ride me?" He asks, as he slowly pushes his cock in and out of you, at an agonizingly slow pace. 

"Yes," you drew the word out into a hiss, licking your lips, narrowing your eyes. 

"If you want to," he says, slowly easing out of you and laying down flat on the bed. "Well.." he glanced over at you, biting his lip. "Hop on."

You smirked softly at his words, straddling his hips, pressing your palms on his soft strong chest. You gripped his cock, pressing him to your entrance, preparing yourself to take him in, once more.

"A-Ah.." you paused on a soft moan as you slowly sank down on his hardened cock. He grunted in return, grabbing hold of your hips, to help you ease your way down.

Once you reached his base, you cried out, feeling his tip nudge into that small bundle of nerves inside of you. 

"Noct!" You gripped onto his shoulders, looking down at the beautiful man before you. It didn't seem to take much for him, as he began picking your hips up and slamming you down onto him. 

"..hard!" You barely mumbled out the words you wanted to say, caught too much in the middle of the building pleasure. You tightened around him, collapsing onto his chest. "I-I'm sorry, I can't..it feels too good.."

"Don't worry, I've got you.." he says, letting you rest against his chest as he readjusted himself, pushing his hips up, so that he thrusted inside of you. 

"Fuck," he held your hips tightly, while you cried out with each brisk and rough thrust. "N-Noct..s-slow down," your brows furrowed. "If you keep going that fast, I'll come."

He relished in the sound of your naughty words, growling in response. 

"It's ok, baby," he groans, biting his lip as you twitched around him. "If you need to come, then come."

"But..Noctis!" You hissed out, crying out his name before meeting his lips roughly, releasing a small mess onto Noct's stomach, between the two of you. Ecstasy over came you, softening your straining limbs, making you relax against his strong body.

"Noct, come inside me," you barely breathed out the whisper, between your lips as you dropped your head on his chest. 

"Are you sure?" He questions, biting his lip, closing his eyes, and sweat glazing his brow, as you saw he was getting close, ready to be pushed off the edge. 

"Yes," you replied, grunting as your boyfriend pushed deep inside you and gripped your hips hard. 

Then, you pushed him over the edge.

"Right there, Noct." Your filthy words, sent him over, and he let out a loud moan, as you tightened around him once more, feeling him spill long white ribbons of come inside of you. 

Once he had finished, he slowly pulled out of you, relaxing himself against your body. He gently tugged on the thigh highs you wore, teasing the little bows. 

"Thank you," you say softly, looking up at your amazing prince.

"For what?" He asks, breathing out in reply.

"For being mine and me being yours," you said confidently, snuggling against his warm chest.

"Oh believe me," he says, smiling down at you while reaching up to run his fingers through your hair. 

"It's not a problem."


End file.
